


Puppy Love

by helvonasche



Series: Crack [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Dumbies, F/M, Maddeningly Specific Asks, Mentions of Blood, Smut Club Problems, This is just stupid., not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:59:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: Um.. Just the product of Smut Club and late night shenanigans. Here's the request: 
anonymous asked:
Your wife here, Would you please write a fic where Dean picks up a blonde at the bar. They end up doing it doggie style and she's convinced she's going to have a litter of puppies. Sam and Dean spend the next 48 hours trying to explain to her how this actually works.





	

“Hun, you can’t have puppies,” Dean says as he rubs Y/N’s back. 

He hadn’t realized that the girl he had spent over an hour chatting up at the bar was _this_  blonde, but here he was. explaining to an adult that she wasn’t able to have puppies.

Sam looked from his brother to the girl, because that’s what she really was. “Y/n, you know that people have babies, right?”

With tear-filled eyes, Y/n looked between two hunters. How could they not understand? They had had sex, she knew that if they had done it the normal way that they wouldn’t be in this situation. But Dean had insisted on taking her from behind. They had done it Doggy Style, and that only resulted in one thing: her birth control wouldn’t work because he went too deep and she would have puppies.

“You don’t understand,” she tried to say between sobs, “It’s because of how we did it. It’s going to happen…” Trailing off as her body shook with renewed tears, she took a few deep breaths and was able to choke out, “What’s my mom gonna say?”

Sam and Dean exchanged a knowing look, they couldn’t walk away. Even though this mess should only be on Dean’s shoulders, Sam couldn’t let his brother take this on alone.

Over the next two days, they explained, drew diagrams, watched documentaries, and read numerous articles online explaining that despite the positions humans had human babies. 

At the end of the ordeal, Y/n closed the laptop after the last YouTube video. Watching a woman give birth had made something click. Sighing, she stated, “Alright. I think I get it.”

The hunters felt relief flood them at her words. They had spent so much time explaining that they had ignored the Wendigo they had been hunting. 

“But won’t if be a vampire?”

“What?” Dean and Sam asked in unison.

Dropping her gaze to her hands, Y/n couldn’t bring herself to look at them as she continued in a whisper, “I started my period.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more of this type of stupidity, go to Tumblr and search the tag: Maddeningly Specific Asks.


End file.
